Stranglehold
by Ceasefire
Summary: The flow of power that existed within Hibari Kyouya was something that stirred a varied and confusing mix of emotions within Dino Cavallone. 18D.


This fic turned out completely different to how I planned it. It became a little sinister in the middle, in my opinion. Why am I writing them so dysfunctional lately? orz

Either way, I hope you enjoy this fic. I'm thinking that it's set in the same universe as _Love is a Bloodsport_, but a little earlier on.

* * *

The flow of power that existed within Hibari Kyouya was something that stirred a varied and confusing mix of emotions within Dino Cavallone. The first was always admiration; he showed nothing but improvement at every point where they crossed paths, and Dino had always felt proud to think that he was still able to hold his own against the Cloud Guardian when their brutal training sessions came down to close-range combat. Dino never felt bitter when Kyouya emerged from their sparring sessions as the victorious one; the satisfied smirk on Hibari's lips was a reward in itself, as was the feeling of deep content that he felt when he realised that he was like a man contributing something small to the creation and fruition of something great with every cross of their weapons. And once he was too exhausted to continue, rendered useless by his weakness and betrayed and left to the mercy of Hibari Kyouya by the unwillingness of his own body to save itself; only then did Hibari approach him, barely keeping his own footing, and once he was assured that Dino was completely broken, he would kiss him so hard that it would almost bring tears to the corners of Dino's eyes. These were the things in which he found both admiration and vanity.

The second was the barest hint of fear, an uncomfortable feeling that twisted his stomach into knots and left him feeling light-headed and breathing open-mouthed, as if he had been deprived of oxygen by the sheer force of Kyouya's will since the moment he had met him and was gradually trying to learn to breathe for the second time, finding that it no longer came naturally. If Kyouya knew he would never let him forget it, not if they lived a million years in each other's company, and so Dino ignored the fleeting moments of fear and focused on the smaller things, the human things that made his heart beat faster and put his mind at ease; roughness of the skin of Kyouya's fingertips against his face and hair as Kyouya touched him, as if searching for any new imperfections in something invaluable. The harsh warmth of his breath against the nape of his neck as Kyouya curled around him and purred low in his throat like a contented cat. The stain of red on the pearl white of Kyouya's teeth and the metallic tang of blood on his own tongue when their lips met. These were the things in which he found both fear and comfort.

The third and final was the feeling of affection, the natural desire to protect the only person on the earth for whom he felt romantic love despite the fact that it was doubtful that one person would ever need - or admit to needing - any form of shield, least of all a human shield in the form of his lover. Love, Dino decided, was a naturally contrary thing in its nature, an overwhelming thing that took the best and worst of all you were and brought it all to the surface for another person to treasure and tear to pieces in front of your eyes. It made you stronger in resolve but left you weak at the knees, opened your eyes but rendered you blind, left you blissfully bared down to your flesh and deeper still but made you terrified that you were being too vulnerable with another human being. He could tell Kyouya felt the same with every instance of their bodies moving as one, with every touch or kiss that Dino pressed to his skin, arching into the touch of his lover and letting tension run through his body in one fluid motion. Afterwards they would remained sprawled across one another, a tangled mess of heated limbs and conflicting feelings. Eventually, Kyouya would arch up and stretch like an animal awakening from a nap and kiss whatever part of Dino's body he was closest to before following it up with a bite sharp enough to bruise. Dino would remain still until Hibari was gone, and then he'd cover his eyes with his forearm and laugh, tightrope walking along the line between love and insanity without a safety net to catch his fall. These were the things in which he found both reverence and resentment.

Dino was not a submissive person by any stretch of the imagination. He was strong in body, mind and spirit and was not afraid to show it through whatever means was required at the time. He did not make a habit of showing his fear, his uncertainty or his displeasure at the situations he found himself in; it was easier to maintain the level of power he had with a guarded smile and a hint of amusement. There was something about that Kyouya that forced him to submit, to accept his fate and find it on his knees in front of the Cloud guardian, his lips pressed against Kyouya's open palm in a heartfelt display of adoration. Kyouya had made a habit of prowling around the Cavallone Manor like an unruly lover who did not know his place, and the amusement his men had shown had quickly turned to suspicion, despite his reassurance that nothing had changed. The first time Kyouya had arrived in his office with a barely-conscious and bleeding man it had been a surprise, but Dino had now forced his usual mask of calm to extend to his office so as not to give Kyouya that satisfaction of shocking him.

This time was no different. Dino glanced at the man Kyouya had dragged in, watched the way his throat flexed against the tight grip of Kyouya's fingers.

"Kyouya," Dino said evening, looking at his lover over white knuckles, "don't."

As soon as those words left Dino's lips, Hibari turned on the terrified man with the tonfa in his other hand, knocking him out with a sickening crunch.

"My patience is wearing thing," Dino said shortly, and Hibari smirked.

"Your patience or your resolve, Bucking Horse?"

Dino didn't answer, and Hibari's smile widened.

"This man and his Family were a direct threat, and you chose to ignore them."

Dino frowned irritably and waved his hand in front of his face, as if shooing away a particularly irritating insect that was buzzing around his face. "Don't start, Kyouya. They weren't enough of a threat to warrant an attack."

"And yet you were willing to wait until they were."

"It was a risk I was willing to take."

Hibari ignored the Cavallone Boss and slid around the corner of his desk, stepping over the broken man on the floor with a slight expression of distaste. A second later, he was kissing Dino roughly, and Dino shivered and responded naturally, drawing Hibari's slim form closer. And there was the mix of emotions that he struggled to control and to keep in balance; the admiration of his strength and his pride, the fear of his rashness and of the violent streak that stained their love red, and the overwhelming feeling of love and dedication that he felt regardless of the other emotions warring within him as they embraced.

"You are stronger than this, Cavallone," Hibari breathed, eyes darkened with lust and just the smallest hint of a threat, "and you should show it."

Dino sighed softly, shut his eyes and rested his forehead against Hibari's chest, feeling the soft beating of his heart. He already knew which feeling would ultimately triumph in this war of emotion.

The rough friction of Kyouya's lips against his own no longer surprised him. Their mutual strength was what brought them together, but despite the inexorable flow of Kyouya's power, he held steady against the pressure and refused to let it damage what they felt for one another. He refused to let it be their undoing.

This was the way he showed both submission and dominance.

**END.**

Comments are always appreciated.


End file.
